Nora
RainTheFan-Person is the author of this character. WARNING! THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF KIDNAP! IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU, DO NOT READ! Nora Nora is an Undertale OC and a human. She has the Rainbow SOUL, meaning Creativity/Diversity, and the Anti-Soul Trait is Vengeance. She is part of an Undertale series, mostly focusing on ships, but focusing on other things as well. Personality She loves meeting new people, especially people with a diversity she has never seen before. She also loves drawing and writing stories, however she doesn't forgive easily. She is very curious, and loves learning about new things, especially to do with diversity, politics and computers. Her excitement often scares people off. Appearance She wears a green and white striped shirt, and black trousers. She has green eyes and ginger hair, and she is a person of colour, she has a light-brownish skin colour. Battle Information Her HP, ATK and DEF are quite low, but her SPEED and INV make up for this. She is very fast, and her INV lasts for about 5 seconds. Relationships Her parents - She loves them, but disagrees with them on a few things. Her parents are a little bit homophobic and are wary around monsters, however they are eventually brought round. SOUL type Her SOUL is Rainbow-coloured, which means she is creative and accepts diversity. This is shown through her love of helping people, and the fact that she could not care less if anyone is straight, gay or anything else. She loves drawing pictures and writing stories. Her Anti-SOUL trait is Vengeance, which means she finds it difficult to forgive people if they do her wrong. Backstory Nora was walking home from school. She was about ten, and her home was It was late, and she had had a club that lasted until 6:00pm. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arms. She tried to scream, but their hands were covering her mouth faster than she could make a sound. They dragged her into a shed which was only a few metres away, and proceeded to tie her up completely before stuffing her into the back of a car and driving off. When the man - for she was sure that they were a man - took her out of the car, she saw that there were other people nearby, male and female. She wondered if they would help, but pretty soon it was obvious that they were with the man. They started speaking in a language that she could not understand, and one of the women started dragging her in the direction of a mountain... Mt. Ebott? They reached the foot of the mountain before Nora realised what they were doing. They were going to throw her into Mt. Ebott! She tried to struggle away from them, but she was bound far too tightly and they hit her away. They went inside of the mountain. Suddenly, someone jumped out of the shadows and attacked Nora's kidnappers with extreme force. Soon, they were all defeated, and the figure stepped forward to reveal... yellow eyes? She introduced herself to Nora. “I'm Yasmin, and I'm a descendant of the justice wizard.” (More Information coming later) Other Information Some children tried to bully her once as a teenager, and she eventually tried to push them out of the way. When they did not let her go, she punched one of them in the face! She was not punished, and she has never been bullied since. She never truly forgave the bullies for attempting to bully her, and she is rude to them if they try to talk to her. She has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, and often cannot concentrate on her schoolwork. She gets decent marks, because she has special help. Her parents arranged special help for her. Her parents try not to give her too many sweets in case they set her off by accident, as for some reason, sweets are a trigger for her. She also had PTSD from the kidnapping, but has managed to move past it and accept that it probably won’t happen again. She has very high self-esteem and often helps people with low self-esteem. Had she been thrown into Mt. Ebott, she would have been the sixth SOUL. Category:OC Category:Human Category:Female